Fake Studies
by DetectiveEmma
Summary: All Gerome wanted was a quiet place to study. He would have never expected to make a new friend in the process, but it does help that she's small, angry, smart, kind, and actually pretty cute. [Second part of my Modern AU series. There is no order or connection to them yet though.]


This was also written over a year ago, look at that.

Part 2/? in my FEA Modern AU series. I really want to write some of the adults lives. Favorite and Review to tell me what you guys want next, I suppose!

* * *

 _ **Fake Studies**_

* * *

It was quiet in the library, _like the world should be_ , Gerome thought. Midterms were rolling around the corner, and Gerome would never miss a day to study.

"Finally some peace an-," there was a large crash coming from behind him. It was only himself and a few other workers in the library. The workers paid no attention to the noise. However, Gerome, for his own benefit, went over to the back to see what was going on.

There he found a young girl. She must have been a few years younger than him. As Gerome looked around, he saw books all over the floor. All of them were about nature, endangered species, and conservation.

He could only assume, "are you part of the environmentalists' club?"

The girl looked up. She looked as if she was inspecting every last detail on him. Gerome squirmed under her gaze. She gave him a glare before she began to nod her head. "Yeah, I was grabbing some books, so I can gain more knowledge and actually make a _difference_ in this world." Gerome couldn't tell if the girl was being proud or being bitter.

Gerome helped the girl up and picked up her books. "Wow, these are heavy. Why would you even try to carry so many books at once?" He dropped off the books on his table and offered her a seat across from him. Gerome glanced back at the girl, expecting a snide comment or a thank you, but she was facing in the direction of the door like she was waiting for someone.

"So," the girl began as she focused back to him, "what's your name?"

"Gerome," he replied as he turned his gaze to her. There was silence. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Nah,"

"Fine, then don't," Gerome huffed in response. The girl sighed.

"No, that's my name, Nah." He gave her a quizzical look. "My mom's taste in names are... odd." Nah had a bitter expression on her face. An awkward silence fell. Gerome coughed and decided to change the subject.

"Uhhh, who else is in the environmentalist club with you?" Gerome questioned.

Nah grimaced to herself. "Well, no one that I'm really friends with. I have almost no one to talk to in there," she stopped. "Well there's Yarne, but he hardly goes to the meetings, and plus, he doesn't hold the attention span big enough to have a good discussion with me." Gerome definitely heard that sentence from a certain guy named "Laurent" before. Though the similar demeanor, he felt like those two would end up killing each other.

They chatted for a while longer about things like animals and how many different species of lizards are endangered before leaving the library for the day. He found out she had a love for many weird reptiles like snakes, lizards, iguanas yet has a large heart for dogs.

"Dogs?"

Nah blushed, "well really big dogs are my favorite. They're so comforting."

 _She was going to love Minerva then,_ Gerome thought.

They laughed a lot more. People even stared, but it has been a while that he felt this carefree. Gerome didn't get any studying done, but for once, he didn't mind.

They started seeing each other at the library more often, almost as if it was a meeting spot. They would talk and then sit across each other to read. It was peaceful and comforting, and it was a system Gerome continued to love as it went on for weeks.

* * *

"I believe that is what you call a crush." Laurent announced casually.

"Oooooh, Gerome has fallen for the first year's dragon."

"Severa, you're going to burn his face off. It's turning so red."

Laurent, Severa, and Lucina, Gerome buried his head in his hands. He could never keep a secret from those three. They noticed his odd behavior the day he started conversing with Nah. Lucina said he smiled more, and Laurent noticed his longer intervals at the library.

"I do not have a crush. That's insane," Gerome insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Severa questioned while propping herself up on top of a desk, "but you do like hanging out with her, right?" Gerome thought about that. He did like her. He liked her and her company. Gerome couldn't deny that much. It was some strange aura of her's that drew him in like a moth to a flame.

"We need a clear, thought out route for Gerome so he has the perfect timing to confess to Nah. It must be when she is not stressed nor can she be too relaxed. We don't want her taking you for granted, now do we?" Laurent continued talking about his plan which easily became into low mumbling.

"Gerome," Lucina put a hand on his shoulder, "this has been going on for weeks, right?" Gerome nodded, "then just let whatever happens happen. It led you this far, right?" She had a point.

* * *

On the day before midterms, they were both reading their respective books, yet after an hour or so, Gerome couldn't stop fidgeting. He kept throwing glances at Nah, studying her expressions while she read. They'd change from sympathetic to furious to even smiling. He enjoyed the smile the most of course. Nah looked up from her book only to find him staring at her. Gerome quickly jumped out of his trance and turned away, blushing furiously.

The library was hotter and quieter all of a sudden. Funny, Gerome was originally looking for silence until he met Nah. It interested Gerome how such a strong attitude and fierce personality can be held in such a small, cute, little body. He was immensely intrigued by her. "Ughh, I'm starting to sound like Laurent." He laid his face in his book. He didn't realize Nah started to stare at him questionably. Gerome's face turned red, redder than before.

"Did I say that out loud?" Gerome drew another groan. "I'm sorry, Nah. I'm probably distracting you from your studying. I'll just go. You'll get more work done that way," he said as he began picking up his things. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , Gerome repeated in his mind over and over.

"Wait!" Nah cried out. A few workers turned their way. She blushed out of embarrassment. "I mean," Nah began in a more hushed tone, "I like you here." She glanced downwardly. "I really like your company. It makes me... happy."

Gerome was dreaming. He must be. "Me?" he pointed at himself, "no, not me. People find me scary and intimidating, not comforting." Nah shook her head.

"I finished my research weeks ago. I'd thought you'd notice that I was reading the same thing for two weeks with you staring at my book all the time." Gerome let out a breath he didn't think he was holding. She thought he was staring at the book. What a relief because he was definitely not going to tell her he was too busy staring at her expressions to notice anything like that.

"Wait," he realized, "then you came to the library just to talk with me?" Nah had a pained expression on her face. "Well, not just talk but being near you all together. It feels... safe." Gerome gave her a look, telling her to continue on.

"You know how I have no one to talk to in the environmentalists' club? It's because they all hate me. I called out a majority of them on the fact they were only in the club for the community service credits that are easier to obtain there. No one actually cared for the environment. I got pushed and shoved, teased and bullied. I ran into the library that day, the day that I met you. I grabbed books to hide my face, but I dropped them. I kept glancing at the door when you showed up, helping me. The guys showed up right after we sat down together. They're in my grade, and you're a third year. Naturally, they're scared of you." She let out a large sigh. "Every time I had a meeting, I'd come here instead. Soon, it just became a habit of visiting you, and I really enjoy seeing you every day." Nah exhaled. She looked as if she just had a weight lifted off her chest.

Gerome was in a loss for words. Had he really not notice her terror this entire time? True that he wasn't a close friend, but he spoke with her every day. "Come on," Gerome ruffled her hair and extended a hand towards her. "We are going to the office to report these nuisances, and no complaining not to. You're a strong person. You need to show them what you're made of." Nah smiled again in what felt like an eternity. The smile was infectious to Gerome.

"And you know what?" Gerome questioned as they started walking, "you can come to my house afterwards. It's bully free, and I bet you are going to _love_ Minerva."

* * *

I really like Gerome/Nah, but I also love Morgan/Nah. Oh boy, haha...  
This was the 2nd story in my Modern AU series. They don't have a particular order, and I'm not sure if I want to keep certain pairings or mix it up. We'll see. If you're interested, leave a review! It gets me motivated.  
Also, if you want to see the details and all the little jobs I gave to the adults or clubs the rest of the kiddies are in, pm me and I'll be glad to show you!


End file.
